Council of Autobot Elders
The Council of Autobot Elders was a ludicrously pompous ruling body on Cybertron. The Council of Autobot Elders (also known as the 'High Council'Optimus Prime refers to them as the High Council in And There Shall Come...a Leader!) was the ruling body of Cybertronian capital Iacon from before the Great War until several thousand years after the Ark's launch 4 million years ago. Members of the Council hold the title of "High Councilor," though if they hold other titles (such as Emirate) they may choose to be addressed by that instead. The Council appears to be a sub-set of the larger body of Autobot Elders, and is tasked with much of the decision-making responsibility. The Council of Autobot Elders administered the affairs of competing peaceful city-states, first under the theoretical oversight of the dottering Overlords and later on their own. They ceased to be an active player in Cybertronian politics when the Decepticon Trannis defenestrated the council a few thousand years after the Ark's departure. Members * Alpha Trion * Ironhide * Kup * Traachon — General (former) * Emirate Xaaron — Chairman * Tomaandi — Fool (former) * Chromia (potential) * Glyph (potential) *Ratchet (potential) History State Games The council was deadlocked on taking any action relating Tarn-Vos war. Though Iacon was accepting refugees, Emirate Xaaron wanted General Traachon to send a peace-keeping force to intervene in the conflict. Traachon refused to let Iacon forces be drawn into a foreign conflict that did not involve them, and further suggested that it was in Iacon's best interests that the militant Vos and Tar destroy one another. And There Shall Come...a Leader! As the war expanded, and pressed on Iacon's borders Emirate Xaaron pleaded with High Councilor Traachon to use his right of veto and place the Autobots under military rather than Council control. Tomaandi opposed move, insisting that the Iacon's forces remain under the direct control of the Council. In the face of Tommandi's stubbornness, Traachon relented and gave full control of their forces to Optimus Prime, who subsequently pushed the Decepticon forces back, retaking much of the conquered territory. The Transformers When Autobot astronomers discovered that their planet was traveling towards a potentially lethal asteroid belt, Tomaandi presided over the meeting of Autobot Elders where Optimus Prime agreed to lead the mission to clear a path through the asteroids. This meeting resulted in the construction of the Ark. The relationship between the Council of Autobot Elders and the (much larger) body of Autobot Elders seen here is unknown. Legion of the Lost! The Autobot scientist Flame proposed reviving Megatron's plan to convert Cybertron into a mobile spacecraft. Emirate Xaaron felt the plan was too dangerous and spoke out against it strongly. Flame was cast out of the academy and denied funds to continue his research. When he succeeded in blowing himself up in Kalis, the Council traveled there to investigate his death in person. The council's rare trip outside of Iacon seems to imply these events took place in a relative peace before Trannis rose to power. Cybertron: The Middle Years When the ''Ark was lost in space, the Council of Autobot Elders, let by High Counciler Traachon, attempted to once again take command of the disorganized Autobot army. As a result, the Decepticons conquered the rest of the planet, but were unable to breach Iacon's fortified defenses. After several thousand years of this deadlock the new Decepticon leader under Shockwave, Trannis, gave up on capturing Iacon intact, and began to bombard the city. In an emergency meeting the council decided to surrender, except Xaaron, who fled. Trannis executed them for their trouble. MUX Continuity On 2014, Alpha Trion and Emirate Xaaron nominated Ironhide and Kup to fill vacant positions on the Council of Autobot Elders. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, the Council of Autobot Elders were keepers of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. When Optronix made his bid for power, part of his plan for legitimizing and solidifying that power was to be granted the Matrix by the Autobot Council. Most members were reluctant to grant the Matrix to a mere librarian. However, Alpha Trion and Emir Xaaron took up Optronix's cause, Trion for personal gain and Xaaron because he saw where the wind was blowing and wanted to be on the side that prevailed. The two councilors blackmailed and coerced the others into allowing Optronix to have the Matrix, which Trion installed himself. Once Optronix had what we wanted from the council, he and his men had them all executed, aside from Trion and Xaaron. Renaming himself Optimus Prime, Optronix launched a wave of terror that consumed Cybertron. Trion remained at Prime's advisor until he was exiled after a failed coup. Xaaron continues to serve Prime as a civilian. References See also * Matrix Succession Category:Autobots Category:Cybertron Category:Shattered Glass Category:Transformer culture